¿¡Porqué conmigo?
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: Maldito chino ¿¡quien se cree que es…! Tomando decisiones anticipadas. Ay si ay si el señorito quiere que le cumplan sus caprichos… "El equipo de Ren" ¿quien le dio permiso de elegir el nombre? Es un aprovechado niño rico que cree que tiene al mundo a sus pies. Torpe chino sexy con ojos felinos… aguarda… ¿¡sexy? No no no Hoto… aguarda… ¿¡Hoto! ¿¡Pero qué le pasa al mundo que esta d


tadaima minna! odienme de nuevo! nah ni siquiera saben que existo se lo que me diran "siempre repites lo mismo" tsk pero o sera que pienso demasiado? en realidad nadie saba que mis fics existen

Kuran: kya que kawaii chi! oh que bonito!

yuki: ni que fuera para tanto ... ¬¬

kuran: si es... ¬¬

aki: D8 porque todo lo que escribes es gay? ToT

Chi: SE CALLAN O JURO QUE LOS DESCUARTIZO Y ME DELEITO CON SU SANGRE CORRIENDO ha hahaha wuahaha sassnjsnb *cara de desquiciada* n_n no fastidien *suspira y se calma

**declaimer : otra vez el jodido declaimer maldita sea! que shaman king no es mio! -.- pero no entienden ¬¬**

chi fuera! lean el adefecio!

L es sexy *-*

** ¡¿Porqué conmigo…?**

Maldito chino ¿¡quien se cree que es…! Tomando decisiones anticipadas. Ay si ay si el señorito quiere que le cumplan sus caprichos… "El equipo de Ren" ¿quien le dio permiso de elegir el nombre? Es un aprovechado niño rico que cree que tiene al mundo a sus pies. Torpe chino sexy con ojos felinos… aguarda… ¿¡sexy? No no no Hoto… aguarda… ¿¡Hoto! ¿¡Pero qué le pasa al mundo que esta de cabeza! Bueno regresando a lo anterior, mi problema principal es que estoy en su equipo ¡¿Por qué conmigo? ¡Rayos Ren…!

El viendo que me estoy muriendo por el… ¡y no deja de provocar! Agg ¡¿Por qué conmigo…? Hermoso chino de ojos hechizantes…

Estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos, mi mundo, en Ren… que no me di cuenta como los demás del grupo miraban divertidos el sonrojo que se había situado en mis mejillas…

- haha y ahora en que estas pensando Hoto Hoto hihi- decía el siempre calmado y feliz Yoh, que me miraba divertido, más bien burlándose con su sonrisa de drogado y un tono un tanto acusador.

- Nada Yoh… ¿que no vez que el cabeza hielo no piensa? - una sonrisa arrogante de superioridad se poso en el rostro del Tao dándole un toque oscuro bastante atractivo… sobre todo para esas perras que se le acercan a mi Ren ¡Como las odio!

- ¡Cállate antena parlante…!

- ¿¡A quién rayos le llamas antena parlante, planta con patas!

- ¡Cállate chino cochino…!

- Baka… técnicamente los chinos somos más limpios que los japoneses… - otra vez su tono arrogante, su pose de superioridad, su rostro en una mueca por sonrisa. Oh por dios esto es por lo que me encanta hacer rabiar a Ren… se ve tan sexy…

- Pero Ren… en Japón somos muy limpios…

Otra vez me sonroje, comencé a babear y puse cara de idiota. Todos se me quedaron viendo…

- Regresando al tema… ¿Como es posible que haya tanta estupidez en sus cabezas…? - un escalofrío nos recorrió la espina dorsal a todos, el miedo nos recorrió y el demonio con una voz más terrorífica que el mismo infierno… Anna Kyoyama… - es más que obvio que el ainu está enamorado… y ahora como castigo… Yoh correrá 3 veces alrededor de toda la aldea apache

- P-pero pero ¡Annita!

- ¿Pero que Yoh?- el mismo diablo ha hablado…

- N-nada…

Por alguna extraña razón, el rostro de Ren oscureció, se cubrió los ojos con su cabello violáceo y apretó los dientes… salió del comedor dando un portazo y se encerró en la habitación. De veras que no comprendo a Ren… ¿dijo algo Anna para que se pusiera así…?

Bueno como sea iré por unos tamalitos…

Camine por las calles de la aldea buscando comida mexicana. Uno que otro shaman hablaba incoherencias como siempre, mientras que los apaches me querían vender baratijas.

Volví a recordar a los equipos… mierda Ren ¿Por qué conmigo…? También con Chocolove pero… ¡ay chino cochino de china!

Por todo el resto de la tarde estuve pensando en eso. Después de comer 10 tacos, 3 tamales, 1 pozole y unas enchiladas con frijoles, iba a regresar a la pensión. Pero me encontré con Ren sentado en el tejado de una casa abandonada, con la madera cayéndose, unos cuantos huecos, ventanas rotas y su interior oscuro. Salte al techo sentándome un poco sigiloso al lado de Ren.

- Ne Ren… el atardecer es bonito ¿no? - en realidad acababa de darme cuenta del detalle del atardecer. Lo que pasa es que no sabía que decir… si le decía que me gustaba, o le decía que porque rayos me había elegido a mí en su equipo, tanto como si le preguntaba que le había pasado hace unas horas… se hubiera molestado y eso es lo menos que quiero en este momento. También era cierto que el cielo teñido de colores brillantes difuminados era hermoso. El sol escondiéndose en las montañas con las nubes tapándole tramos. Iluminando todo con una luz apagada… derramándose sobre el cielo cambiando el color de las cosas, por el efecto de luz. Era bastante hermoso. Si algo me retribuyo a mi mismo es el poder apreciar a la naturaleza ¿no?

- Hun… si… - si algo me gusta de Ren es su timidez y testarudez; y más cuando ese pequeño sonrojo se apodera de sus tersas mejillas- Hoto… mm bueno… yo…

No sé que iba a decir ni me interesa… ¡me dijo Hoto!

- ¡No me llames Hoto torpe tiburón que usa lentes de contacto para parecer gato!

El por su parte solo suspiro resignado. Pude notar en su rostro algo de tristeza… que fue remplazada rápidamente por un sonrojo y un Ren enojado.

- ¿¡A quien le llamas torpe tiburón que usa lentes de contacto para parecer gato?

- A ti... ¿o vez otro chino cochino por aquí?

- ¡Ah cállate! ¡Cállate cállate cállate! - en seguida saco su cuchilla y empezó a disparar como loco. Yo esquivaba y bloqueaba con mi tabla. Hasta que destruimos la pequeña casa ruinosa…

Fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando en el suelo termine encima de Ren. El tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, con la cara toda sonrojada, coma para robarle un beso. Enseguida me sonroje… trate de alejarme a toda prisa… pero una mano me detuvo por la espalda… lo tenía ahí para mí. Para abrazarlo y besarlo… pero

- ¡Q-quítate Hoto! - sus palabras decían algo pero sus manos que me abrazaban decían otra cosa.

- Que te quites ¡no sé si te eh dado a entender que te quiero cerca, pero déjame!

- ¡Tu cállate chino, deja de quejarte!

- ¡No lo hare! ¡Me quejo, me quejo, me quejo! - apretó los ojos y grito infantilmente mas rojo que un tomate. ¿Será posible que Ren esté tan nervioso como para que la discusión sea estúpida…?

- Ash ¡no sabes hacer nada que joder! Si así son en china de inútiles jamás voy a ir…

- Cállate… ¡Tú eres el único inútil aquí! ¡No haces nada para el equipo!

- Hablando del equipo… ¡A todo esto…! ¡¿Por qué conmigo? Porque rayos querías que yo estuviera en tu equipo… yo creí… que te gustaba Yoh e ibas a pelear por estar con el- Ren me miro con los ojos muy abiertos… si mi tono era un poco dolido él lo noto, a quien engaño… me dolía y mucho - ¿Porqué conmigo…?- susurre algo triste

Empiezo a creer que soy torpe, porque las cosas me pasan tan rápido, que no me di cuenta cuando mi universo se colapsó al sentir los labios finos de Ren sobre los míos. Ren me beso… El gran heredero de la dinastía Tao…. unió rápida y desesperadamente nuestros labios, como si hubiera querido haberlo hecho antes. Posando sus manos alrededor mi cuello con delicadeza. Automáticamente correspondí posando mi mano en su estrecha cintura. Moví mis labios sincronizado con el… era perfecto…

Todo se había perdido, solo él y yo, nos besábamos. Mezclábamos nuestras lenguas y movíamos nuestros labios cada vez más rápido. Sentía la calidez de su boca con la mía… explorar su cavidad haciéndolo estremecerse. Pude sentir eso con lo que soñaba más real que nunca, porque no era un sueño, era real y supe realmente el sabor de esa boca perfecta. De vez en cuando una mordidita o lamida. Me estremecía… se estremecía, me provocaba, lo provocaba… Pude percibir alegría y dulzura en el beso. Con un toque de inocencia… aunque el tiempo pasaba no podíamos separarnos, porque el beso era profundo y eterno. No queríamos terminar. Aunque nuestra respiración y corazones acelerados lo pedían… a gritos pero pedían más sentir al otro. No dejábamos de mover los labios con amor…porque mi corazón… solo latía por él.

Cuando ya no podíamos más… Ren se separo lentamente, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Penetrándome con sus ojos ámbar de gato… los labios un poco rojos y una mirada indescriptible…

- Porque te amo… ainu baka

**reviews? wua nadie me quiere! ToT**


End file.
